


every weekend in the winter you'd be wearing my hoodie

by bellawritess



Series: t-shirt [3]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: :)))), December 1st, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Rating for Language, Teacher Alex, ambiguous office job jack, because i wrote it on december 1st, i guess??, it's our boys you know. the boys. The Boys, oh so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess
Summary: Alex laughs. His laugh fills so much space. Jack would love to record it and make it his alarm sound, would love to wake up to Alex’s laugh every morning. “If you didn’t want to be cold, you shouldn’t have gone on a walk. In forty-five degree weather.” Aaaand there it is.“It’snice,” Jack insists.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: t-shirt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022059
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	every weekend in the winter you'd be wearing my hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> you know i was looking for a title for this fic and then i found this lyric i saved from nina and genuinely, sincerely, cross my heart this fic was not inspired by that lyric in any way, but holy shit does it fit
> 
> anyway!!! i can't seem to stop writing in this 'verse!!!! i am so in love with this jalex and now you all have to be too. also full disclosure, i wrote this fic in response to the prompt "it's hand-holding season" but then when i went to post it to tumblr i could not find an ask with that prompt and realized i think i somehow......prompted myself???? without remembering??????? but anyway. so that's why this exists. thanks past bella i guess..........weird choice but okay
> 
> like i said the title is from nina by ed sheeran. great tune
> 
> [ tumblr link!](https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/post/636558121451601921/every-weekend-in-the-winter-youd-be-wearing-my)

It’s cold outside as the clock flips from 11:59 on November 30th to 12:00 on December 1st, but not cold enough to stop Jack from saying, “Let’s go for a walk.”

Alex looks away from the commercial currently muted on the TV, giving Jack a patented are-you-serious look. “Right now?”

“Yes, right now. It’s December! Happy December! Let’s go for a walk.” Jack gives him a cheesy smile. Alex is not yet immune to Jack’s cheesy smiles and they both know it.

Not for lack of trying, though. “Jack, it’s cold out.”

“It’s only, like…” Jack clicks his phone screen on. “Forty-five degrees. That’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, it’s thirteen degrees above freezing.”

Jack rolls his eyes. “Don’t be boring. Be interesting. Be an interesting boy. Come take a walk with me. I’m going with or without you.” He holds a fist up to his mouth as if carrying an imaginary microphone and croons, “ _With or without youuuuu…_ ”

Alex huffs. “Fine,” he says, smiling and shaking his head. “You’re lucky I love you or I wouldn’t do this shit for you, you know.”

“Oh, I know,” Jack says, and he does know. He knows he’s lucky Alex loves him. Anyone would be. Jack has never been the type to count his blessings, but he thinks having Alex in his life means he just might start. There must be _someone_ he can thank. Alex is too perfect to just have swept into his life on good fortune.

They grab sweatshirts — Alex takes one of Jack's and Jack takes Alex’s — and head out the door, down the stairwell, and outside. Jack braces himself for a chilly breeze, but there isn’t one. In fact, it’s kind of nice, actually.

Apart from the way it’s forty-five degrees out. Other than that, it’s nice.

The air is cold on Jack’s face and his hands. He pulls the sleeves of Alex’s hoodie over his fingers, but he can still feel an icy chill settling itself into his bones. Well. Whatever. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made. 

Jack looks over at Alex and smiles, almost without meaning to. “Smells like December,” Alex says, before Jack can open his mouth. “Don’t you think?” 

Jack sniffs the air, but it just smells cold. That’s probably what December smells like, he supposes. “Yeah.”

“I bet it’ll snow soon,” Alex muses, arms crossed over his chest. “It smells like it’s gonna snow.”

“What does that even mean? You can’t smell that kind of thing.” 

“Yeah, it’s like metallic, kind of?”

“ _Snow_ smells like _metal?_ ” Jack raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “I thought you were supposed to a be a teacher.”

Alex smacks Jack’s shoulder. “I _am_ a teacher, you moron. Show me some respect.”

“No way. I’ve never had a single teacher worthy of respect.”

“What? Not _one?_ Come on.”

Alex sounds genuinely distressed by the prospect of Jack’s academic experience being one terrible educator after another, and Jack caves. “Fine. I’ve had a few.” He steals a glance at Alex. “All my music teachers have been good.”

Alex smiles widely. “You’re just saying that.”

“Please, am I the kind of person who would ‘just say that’?”

“No,” Alex admits, shifting closer to Jack with his next step. “I’m happy to hear that. Everyone should have a few good teachers.”

“You’re changing lives, Alex Gaskarth,” Jack says airily, reaching with one hand to pat Alex’s cheek, which is partially obscured by the hood of his stolen sweater. “All your students are going to grow up to be washed-up pencil pushers with hot boyfriends.” Alex laughs. “Does it feel good?”

“Feels great,” Alex says. His shoulder brushes Jack’s as he swings his arm by his side. “Why the fuck aren’t we holding hands?”

“It’s cold.”

Alex snorts, which sounds suspiciously like _I told you so,_ but instead he says, “Nuh-uh. It’s December. It’s hand-holding season. If we’re ever going to hold hands, it’s gotta be now.”

Jack huffs, like it’s some huge chore to hold hands with Alex, and pulls the sleeve on his right arm up enough to link his fingers with Alex’s. “No wonder you became a teacher. You’re the bossiest person I’ve ever met.”

Alex laughs. His laugh fills so much space. Jack would love to record it and make it his alarm sound, would love to wake up to Alex’s laugh every morning. “If you didn’t want to be cold, you shouldn’t have gone on a walk. In forty-five degree weather.” Aaaand there it is.

“It’s _nice_ ,” Jack insists. It _is_ nice. Even with the chill, and even though their surroundings are mostly just more apartment buildings, and even though the artificial light from the street lamps is washing the world in a hideous shade of yellow, and even though every step they take away from Jack’s place means another step they’ll have to take back towards it when they finally turn around, and even though it’s forty-five degrees out…

To hold hands and walk with Alex, anything would be nice. 

“Yeah,” Alex sighs, and he doesn’t even sound disappointed about it.

They’re walking to the school, Jack realizes a few minutes later, and sure enough a couple minutes after that the familiar building comes into view. Jack squeezes Alex’s hand. “Are you allowed to be here on weekends? Like, does that break some kind of teacher code?”

“Yes,” Alex says seriously. “We take the teacher code very seriously. If you’re caught at school during non-school hours you get taken to teacher prison.”

“Ooh, a rule-breaker,” Jack says, grinning. “Very exciting. Lucky for you, I’m amazing at sneaking around school buildings, since it is about ninety percent of what I did in high school.”

“Shocker.” There’s a smile in Alex’s voice. He lifts their conjoined hands to point at the main double doors. “Should we try them? Just in case?”

“You are such a bad influence,” Jack admonishes as they make for the entrance. “What if an alarm goes off?”

“Then we’ll have a story to tell.” And with that Alex marches them up the stairs to the doors and pulls on the handle with his free one.

It’s locked. Obviously.

Nothing happens, so they try the other door, and nothing happens with that one either. Defeated, they both step back. Jack studies the door, trying to see past it, but the halls inside are darkened and the light from the lamps outside reflect too much off the glass to see anything beyond. “I can’t believe I’ve still never been inside.”

“Someday,” Alex says. It holds a lot of promise, that _someday_ . Jack is in love with the idea of a _someday_ , a million _somedays_ with Alex. Of not knowing when someday will be, but knowing that they’ll be together long enough to eventually reach it.

“Someday,” he agrees, looking over at Alex just as Alex looks at him. At this angle, his face is hidden in shadows, so Jack leans closer, smiling like he’s never learned to do anything else. Alex obligingly meets him halfway for a kiss, sending warmth all the way through Jack’s body and momentarily lifting the chill from under his skin.

“We can make out in the music room, it’ll be just like tenth grade,” Jack says, smirking. Alex chuckles, shaking his head.

“I hope it’ll be a little bit better than tenth grade.”

“A little bit.” A lot. A fucking lot. Tenth-grade Jack could never in a million years have dreamt of being so happy right now, with a boyfriend this perfect and amazing. Jack from sophomore year wouldn’t fathom being this in love, enough to be self-sacrificial. 

Tenth-grade Jack was a selfish asshole, though, so he wouldn’t have deserved it.

“Seriously,” Alex says quietly, looking not at Jack but through the double doors. “Someday soon. You should meet the other people I work with, the people in my department and everything. It’s a big part of my life, and I — I want you in it.”

Jack’s heart beats extra hard, although by now he’s used to that as a natural byproduct of being in a relationship with Alex. “I want to meet your co-workers,” he says. “Michael and Calum sucked when I met them, though, so if the rest of them are that bad —”

“Shut up,” Alex says, but he’s laughing, echoey in the small space between them, the doors, and the brick of the building. “You loved Michael and Calum. Anyway, my coworkers are great. You guys will get along.”

“Good.”

“I want to meet your coworkers too.”

“You really don’t.”

“I do!”

“You met Zack already.”

“I haven’t met Luke and Ashton even though you’ve _repeatedly_ told me we’d get along great.”

“I was lying.” Alex makes a disbelieving nose, and Jack smiles despite himself. “Okay, fine. We should figure that out, then.”

Alex hums. “Mm, another time.” He lifts their intertwined hands and loops his arm around Jack, then rests his head against Jack’s shoulder. “You were right. This is nice.”

 _It’s always nice with you,_ Jack thinks. He kisses whatever part of Alex’s face he can reach and bites down on a silly smile. “Love you.”

Alex sighs contentedly. They’ll head back in a moment, but Jack is more than happy to stand here and soak up the obvious joy that Alex emanates being somewhere he treasures so much. Even in forty-five degrees, Jack feels warm around Alex, and he suspects that will never change.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for joining me :))) love you guys all !! come say hey on tumblr [@clumsyclifford](http://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/) if you want okay bye <3


End file.
